


Happy Birthday Gallagher

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Mickey, But there's some plot, Canon relationship with Kash, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Jealous!Mickey, M/M, PWP, Riding, Shotgunning, birthday boy!ian, mini character development, safe sex is great sex, topping from the bottom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's got a birthday present for Ian. (It's a sex thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to write straight porn but there's mild plot. Me and my girl just really wanted Mickey riding Ian into a frenzy.   
> Yay for my first gallavich smut!   
> Xx   
> T

Mickey didn't even know It was his birthday until stupid Kash mentioned it. Mickey couldn't hear every word but he could hear a few choice words like "house to ourselves" "birthday cake" "shower sex". Mickey could feel himself gagging.   
Ian agreed of course, the stupid little fucker, a smirk on his face. 

Mickey only does it because Kash is disgusting. That's it.   
"So sweet sixteen huh?" Mickey asks, casually flipping a magazine.   
"Yeah." Ian says smiling.  
"You got plans?"   
"Uh,"   
"Cause I got something for ya." He's so full of shit, and it makes Mickey feel bad for a second when Ian's face lights up, and he wishes he had something to give him.  
"Okay, awesome. Um what about like ten? At the dugout."   
"Fine. But if you fuck Kash first then you can forget about it."   
Ian's eyes narrow slightly and Mickey's gut tightens because if he gets turned down for that fucking pedophile-   
Mickey considers retracting his previous statement because he knows damn well that Ian could fuck Kash in front of him and Mickey would still bend over the second he asked.   
"Fine. 10?"   
Mickey nods and goes back to his magazine. Now he just has to find something to give the fucking kid.   
Mickey feels stupid as fuck. He should have swallowed his jealously and let Ian go with Kash. He had probably cooked, got Ian some stupid new shoes or some shit Mickey couldn't even dream about having enough money to buy.   
It's not like they're dating or even friends but Mickey still feels like an asshole.  
Ian had had a smile painted on his face since Mickey had grabbed his hand and started leading him away from the dugout.   
"Where are we going?"   
"It's a surprise." Mickey said gruffly.   
Ian's eyes glimmered and Mickey cleared his throat,   
"Don't get too excited. I didn't make you a gay ass cake or anything."   
Ian didn't respond, just gripped Mickey's hand tighter while the older boy tried not to pull away. 

Mickey didn't put a lot of effort into this. It was a sex thing. Of course It was. One that surprisingly required a bed. So, Mickey got one. It was not a big deal. This girl he knew, he'd done business with her plenty of times, owned a dumpy ass motel, just barely out of the southside to be quiet, and she'd let him take the room for free.  
When he said dumpy, he meant dumpy so if he had brought sheets from home, actually clean sheets, and redid the bed, brought a few of Mandy's shitty candles, and his old ipod to drown out the other patrons, it's for himself really. Honestly. He doesn't give a shit about Ian's birthday.   
Ian looks like he's gonna fucking cry when he sees the candlelit room, hears the soft hum of sex songs In the background.   
"Mick-"   
"Don't." Mickey says harshly. He needs a fucking drink. He goes over to the mini fridge and pulls out two cans from where he had stocked it up earlier.   
He chugs it and watches Ian do the same, sitting on the edge of his bed.   
"Thank you." Ian says softly.   
Mickeys stomach churns because the worst part is he sounds like he means it. "My family-" Ian finishes his beer and crushes the can in his hand and Mickey grins like an idiot. That's something he would do. "Debbie is the only one that remembered."   
And wow that has to be shitty. Because there's a shit ton of stupid Gallagher's running around, and not one of the shit heads can remember his birthday?   
"Got something to make you feel better." He stretches across the bed to grab a little baggie of weed out of the nightstand drawer.   
"Oh really?" Ian said, leaning closer to Mickey.   
"Yeah, this is that premo shit I was telling you about."   
"Premo as in premo or as in you say it's premo so you can make an extra $20 off it?"   
"Fuck off." Mickey says as he finishes rolling the blunt. 

They pass it back and forth a few times, before Ian sits up on his knees,   
"I've got an idea."   
"What?" Mickey asks, feeling himself relax already. Which is good, be needs to relax if he's gonna be able to pull this off.   
"Let's shotgun."   
No. Fuck no. This is the worst idea he's ever heard of because he cannot have the taste of Ian fucking Gallagher burnt onto his tongue. Fuck.  
"You are the birthday boy." 

Ian's eyes are locked on his and he breathes in, eyes fluttering closed as he inhales. His hand wraps around the back of Mickey's neck and he pulls him close, just barely slotting his mouth over Mickey's as he blows a steady stream of smoke into his mouth. 

The shotgun for awhile, until they're both ridiculously high, and the blunt is starting to die out. Mickey's never felt so calm, he's never wanted to yank Ian over to him by his stupid red hair and kiss him until he can't remember how anything but Ian's mouth tastes as bad as he does in this moment.   
"Want your present?" He asks softly.   
"I thought-" Ian cut himself off, nodding. He had a crooked little smile on his face and Mickey slid off the bed.   
"Strip and lay down on your back and close your eyes."   
Ian's eyes widen, and he smiles again. Mickey thinks he looks stupid. He turns away from watching Ian strip, chugging another beer quickly. 

When he's done, and Ian's eyes are closed, he strips himself, folding his clothes just to kill extra time. He grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand and positions himself on the bed in between Ian's legs. He braces his left hand on Ian's abs, and slicks up his right. As he slides a finger inside of himself, he places a wet kiss on Ian's nipple.   
They never do it like this, never slow. Mickey won't even let Ian jerk him off. Ian arches into his touch, clearly not expecting it.   
"Mickey," He let's out.   
Mickey keeps fingering himself, adding a second finger and then a third because he needs Ian in him right now. He can't control the little moans sneaking out and Ian tries to open his eyes, before Mickey slaps a hand over them.   
"Keep them closed, or I'll stop." Ian moans as Mickey pulls his nipple with his teeth.   
"Well then come on and let me up so I can fuck you. Please." Ian moans.   
"That's not gonna happen firecrotch. You're gonna lay right here," He rubs his hands up Ian's chest. "And I'm gonna ride you."   
Ian choked on his inhale and Mickey watched as a blurt of precome slid down his cock.   
"Fuck Mickey really? " He asks, voice already sounding fucked out. 

Ian had been begging Mickey to ride him for a long time, and Mickey always refused. It was too intimate, letting Ian see his face, how much he fucking enjoyed this.   
"Yeah yeah." Mickey brushed it off, even though his heart was pounding. He ripped open the condom with his teeth and knelt in front of Ian. To be honest he'd never been this close to Ian's cock, not by his choice of course but they just never had time, and Mickey did not need Ian thinking his cock was irreplaceable.   
But this close to it, Mickey thinks it kind of is. Before he can help it, he drags his tongue across the head, gathering the precome that Ian is absolutely leaking.   
"Fuck." Ian cries, hips bucking, eyes flying open.   
It's not like it tastes amazing or anything, but it's all Ian and that makes Mickey shudder.   
Mickey rolls the condom on quickly, before sitting on Ian's hips, just above his dick.   
"Maybe I'll blow you next year."   
Ian let's out a half groan, half laugh,   
"There's always Christmas."   
Mickey laughs, eyes meeting Ian's, because apparently he's sick of keeping them closed.  
He takes a deep breath, even though his heart is pounding, and grips the base of Ian's cock, holding him still.   
"Relax." He's not sure if he or Ian says it.   
He lifts himself up, positioning himself right over Ian's hard dick. He closes his eyes, fingernails digging into Ian's chest as he sinks down slowly.   
"Mother fucker." He hisses out slowly. This angle, it feels fucking amazing, and he feels so full and he's not even half way down yet.   
Ian's just moaning, his head thrown back, neck veins straining.   
Mickey pauses for a moment, trying to catch his breath because, fuck.   
"You okay to keep going?" Ian pants because he's always considerate like that.   
"Yeah fuck fuck, just, you're big."   
Ian laughs, jostling his cock, which just barely nudges Mickey's prostate. Mickey drops down the rest of the way, letting out a very manly yelp as Ian sinks in, burying him to the hilt. 

Mickey's leaking precome everywhere, and Ian's face is clenched like he's going to blow any second. He's sure this isn't gonna last long. He rocks his lips oh so slowly but Ian's hands wrap around his hips tightly, stilling his movements.  
"Just, fuck, give me a second."   
Mickey smirks,   
"That good huh?"   
Ian smiles at him, eyes glazed,   
"You have no fucking idea."   
"Good for me too." Mickey mumbles, pressing a kiss to Ian's chest.   
"This isn't gonna last long." Ian warns, cheeks red.   
"It's okay. It's your birthday tough guy." Ian rolls his eyes and loosens his grip on Mickey's hips.   
Mickey takes the hint and starts rocking gently, fucking in down on Ian's cock. It feels so fucking good and Ian keeps nudging his prostate and he's letting out these little moans, and why do they not fuck like this every time? Ian's rubbing every single inch of him and it feels like he's on fire.   
Mickey looks so fucking hot riding Ian, his eyes closed, head thrown back, sweating and his thigh muscles clenching gorgeously as he moves up and down. Ian isn't gonna last.  
Eventually Ian's hips stutter and he starts thrusting up, meeting Mickey's thrust. The bed is rocking, and the headboard is banging against the wall and Mickey can't breathe. He's so fucking close, if Ian would just-  
"Kiss me." Ian breathes, eyes meeting Mickey's. There's sweat forming on his hairline and his face is red and Mickey hates himself for having this idea. The candles are still flickering, and in the soft light Ian's eyes look more blue than green, and his voice is so gentle and he's rubbing his hands over Mickey's neck and back, gripping his ass and looking at him like he's seeing the second coming of Christ.   
Fuck. He is so so fucked.   
Ian's biting his lips, looking at Mickey with those stupid wide eyes and his stupid red hair is so fucked and Mickey leans down and just kisses him.   
It's gentle, just like they're fucking, it's curious and probing and Ian tastes like cinnamon and Mickey thinks that's so fucking fitting, and then Ian pulls away slightly, just barely nipping at Mickey's bottom lip,   
"So fucking beautiful Mick. So tight and so good. So fucking hot. Thank you." He pants. He rubs over Mickey's nipples, nipping at his mouth, "Fuck so good, such a good boy," Ian rasps into his mouth, and Mickey comes untouched. 

He's soaring, he can't breathe and all he sees is flashes of white. He feels Ian's hips still seconds later as he comes inside of him.   
When they're both down from their highs, Mickey all but collapses on Ian's chest, trying to catch his breath.   
"Fuck," He wheezes. "Happy birthday Gallagher." 

Ian eventually manhandles him off, and tosses the condom, pulling a blanket over them. Normally Mickey hops up and is dressed thirty seconds after coming but he can't ever remember coming that hard or feeling this boneless. It takes him a few minutes to even be bothered enough to reach for a cigarette. Ian lights it for him, because his hand is shaking, and the younger boy doesn't mention anything about the sex they had just had and for that, Mickey is grateful.   
"Thanks Mickey." is all he says, when he takes the cigarette from him and takes a puff.   
"Not exactly pulling teeth firecrotch."   
"You ever done that before? Come untouched?"   
Mickey grabs the cigarette back from Ian and Ignores him.   
"Kash never could. And there would be sometimes he wouldn't even-"  
"Don't fucking wanna hear about that pedophile. "   
"Don't call him that." Ian says.   
"You're ruining a good high Gallagher. "   
"Shut up, I'm trying to tell you something."   
"Don't wanna hear about how you wish you were fucking Kash."   
Ian sits up so fast that Mickey's head spins.   
"Never wish that when I'm with you. Never." He whispers harshly. "No listen you stupid fucking asshole. I haven't fucked Kash. Not once. Not since you."   
Mickey wonders if eyes can change colors because now Ian's remind him of a forest and he smokes his cigarette like his heart isn't crumbling.   
Ian frowns at Mickey's lack of a reaction, and swipes the cigarette from him. Mickey looks up at that and Ian surges forward, kissing him hard.  
"I'm not gonna forget about that hummer you promised me for Christmas."  
Mickey rolls his eyes,   
"Let's just worry about today Gallagher. You ready to go again?"


End file.
